


Bond 25 in 25

by AtoTheBean



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond 25, Bond 25 in 25 challenge, Gen, Not Even a Drabble, quarterdrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: Written for a-forger-and-a-point-man’s Bond 25 in 25 challenge.





	Bond 25 in 25

“Where is he?”

  
“A lot’s changed, James.”

  
“Where?”

  
Sipping her coffee, Eve nods at the glass MI5 monstrosity across the river.

  
Grimacing, he sets out.


End file.
